Imposs (rapper)
S. Rimsky Salgado known by his stage name Imposs is a Canadian rapper of Haitian origin based in Quebec. Before becoming a solo artist, he was part of Muzion, one of the well-known hip hop bands of Quebec. He has collaborated on many occasions with Wyclef Jean during Muzion days and as a solo artist. He is also well known for dubbing the phrase "Real City" for Montreal. He is signed to the K.Pone.Inc music label. As part of Muzion As part of band Muzion that was formed in 1999, Imposs had great success with the band signing a contract with BMG. The debut album Mentalité Moune Morne in 1999 was a hit and Imposs became well known in the urban scene throughout Canada and in Quebec in particular. After winning the "Album of the Year - Hip Hop" Félix Award, the band released their second album J'Rêvolutionne that got critical acclaim and again won the "Best Album of the Year -Hip Hop" in 2002. Imposs and Muzion toured France with IV My People, follow-up to the cult band NTM. In 2004, Wyclef Jean invited Muzion to collaborate with him on Wyclef Jean's hit 24 Heures à vivre. The francophone hit of Wyclef Jean witnessed huge success in France and internationally about the life of immigrants. The song won the "Prix Mirroir de la chanson d'expression française" (the Mirror Prize for song in French expression). Solo career Imposs launched his solo career with an album entitled Mon Poing D'Vue through K'Maro's music label K-Pone Inc with coverage in the Quebec media including interview at TQS. He took part in Bell "Festival d'Eté du Quebec" that called him "widely respected and most influential performer on the Quebec hip hop scene" His first single / video release was "Faut qu'j'men aille" released in 2007. He followed that with another single release called Rien d'interdit also in 2007. Rapper K-Maro appears in the video as a cameo. When on 11 August 2008, Freddy Villanueva an 18-years-old youth lost his life by Montreal police bullets and as a result riots ensued in Montreal-Nord district with a large concentration of minorities, Imposs was one of the first to intervene and was interviewed by the Quebec media as one of the opinion leaders presenting the Haitian and other minority communities. He also explained the grievances in Montreal's La Presse daily newspaper on 13 August 2008. Television stations held interviews with him about the incidents on Radio-Canada and RDI 24-hours news channel. Imposs's new album Peace-Tolet debuted at number 76 on the Canadian Albums Chart Collaborations Imposs has collaborated with a number of artists. However the most notable remains with another international artist of Haitian origin Wyclef Jean. It started when Imposs was in Muzion. In 2004 Wyclef Jean invited the band to collaborate with him on Wyclef Hean's hit 24 Heures à vivre. The francophone hit of Wyclef Jean witnessed huge success in France and internationally and went to win the "Prix Mirroir de la chanson d'expression française" (the Mirror Prize for song in French expression). In the remix of Wyclef Jean's hit Let Me Touch Your Button Imposs is featured alongside will.i.am (of The Black Eyed Peas) and Jimmy O. (of Rap Kreyol) Imposs is also featured in K'Maro's song Love It Or Leave It appearing in the latter's 2008 album Perfect Stranger. Discography Albums with Muzion The albums were released under the "VIK Recordings" music label: * Mentalité Moune Morne (1999) * J'Rêvolutionne (2002) Solo albums The album was released under K.Pone Inc music label: * Mon Poing D'Vue (2007) * PeaceTolet (2012) Mixtapes * Singles * 2007: "Rien d'interdit" * 2008: "Faut qu'j'men aille" * 2008: "Vive la différence" * 2009: "Monte mes gardes" * March 30, 2012: Le même tralala/Donne-moi une chance * June 25, 2012: Enfermé dans ma liberté (Imposs single) ft Corneille Songs * Artists that Imposs worked with * Wyclef Jean (rapper) * Muzion (rap group) * K.Maro (rapper) * Bilo Da Kid (rapper) * Karma Atchykah (rapper) * Sans Pression (rapper) * Cobna (rapper) * Joe B.G * Buzzy Bwoy (rapper) * Soké * Corneille Music * Music Videos * mposs feat Corneille - Enfermé dans ma liberté * Imposs - Le même tralala/Donne-moi une chance Videos * Similar artists * Sams super similarity * Specta (rapper) very high similarity * 4Say high similarity * Sans Pression (rapper) high similarity * Taktika (rap group) high similarity * Manu Militari (rapper) high similarity * James Izmad (rapper) high similarity * Muzion (rap group) high similarity Links * Imposs channel on YouTube See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of Record Producers * List of Canadian hip-hop record producers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Haitian-Canadian rappers Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Canadian rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:1990's hip-hop Category:1990's rappers Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal Category:Rappers in Montreal Category:Imposs Category:Wikipedia Category:YouTube channels